


Homecoming

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, New love, Old Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, clarifications of past facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Summary: Sabrina left her teenage life to fulfill her duties as Queen of Hell but after a few months she realizes that it was not the right choice and so she decides to return to her former life.After being six months away what will have happened to your beloved Greendale?
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Kudos: 26





	1. chapter one

POV SABRINA

I only realize now walking in the woods of the beautiful Greendale of how much I had really missed this place that has seen me grow for 16 years.This place I decided to leave to pursue what I believed was my true vocation to become queen but with the passing of the months I understood that it was not.

I walk in the woods, I could smell the wet leaves of the morning breeze. A few steps ahead I found a squirrel, in its lair, munching on hazelnuts, I looked around, the forest was deserted: bare and secular trees, all the animals were hidden in their dens and on the ground there was a carpet of leaves of many different colors: green, yellow, red, brown.

I kept going, it was getting colder, even the harmonious chirping of birds is weaker and out of tune from time to time. After a few minutes I saw a small bird that was jumping from branch to branch. By now the exit from the woods was near, all of this aroused great pleasure, tenderness and finally much joy but also sadness because I was now out of the woods.

After leaving the woods, there are a few minutes away that separate me and the door of my childhood home. On my short journey between the end of the forest and the door of the morgue I find myself and different thoughts begin to wander in my mind.

For many, my return could be a mystery, but for it is not because the truth is that when you feel something that makes your heart vibrate, you must never ask yourself what it is, but you have to live it to the end, because that shiver, that feeling is called life.

The most beautiful thing about a trip is the return home. When I arrived at the door of the house I opened the door and smelled that mixed smell of furniture, books and people familiar to me. It is strange to go home is all the same ... same smells ... same things ... I realize that the only one who has changed is me.

On entering the entrance, she heard someone laughing saying to me '' have you tired of being a queen, cousin? ''

Immediately understanding who he was, I turned and answered him smiling '' I understood that being a monarch is not like me '' finished the sentence I run from Ambrose who comes to meet me and we embrace each other.

'' Now that you're back cousin you have to tell me everything you did down there in hell, '' my cousin said excitedly as we headed into the living room.

'' Of course I do, but first tell me where the aunts are located? ''

He replied that Aunt Hilda had gone to live with Doctor Cerberus after they got married and Aunt Zelda would stay at the academy late because she had a meeting tonight to organize tomorrow night's party.

I nodded and began to tell him about all the many problems I encountered with the infernal court, about my relationship with my father, about my new friends, about receptions and so on ....

After spending the last two hours telling him about my adventures in the underworld we started to get hungry so we decided to go to dinner with Doctor Cerberus.  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
When we arrived at our destination we stopped for a moment in front of the front door and felt a sudden pang that led me to say to Ambrose '' so what do we do? Are we going to eat or take root in the sidewalk? ''

In response he laughed and we finally went inside the club and heard him say it

"Auntie, I have a surprise for you!"

I saw my aunt walk away from the counter to approach him with a smile to ask him "what is it dear?"

And he turned to me and said "the surprise consists in visiting someone who has just returned from a long stay in a distant place."

At first she seemed not to understand and began to ask him who this unknown was and why he would like to go and see her and then stop suddenly and stare at me.

My aunt Hilda stammering asked me "Sabrina ... is that really you?"

'' Yes aunt. It's really me.''

'' My dear even though few have passed, it seemed years to me, I missed you very much '' and he embraced me.

'' You have changed a lot. ''

I sarcastically respond to the statement "for the better I hope."

''Obvious.''

My aunt takes a step back looking at both me and my cousin who takes both of us a hand and says '' finally my kids are here again with me, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this moment. ''

In response we both smile at her and to interrupt this moment she was ambrose expressing her hunger we laughed and Ambrose and I went to sit at a table and then communicate to our aunt what we wanted to order for dinner.

S: '' So I told you everything that happened to me in these months, now it's your turn! ''

A: '' what do you want to know? ''

S: "Tell me about the academy. Now what do we worship?"

A: '' Always the Dark Lord. ''

S: '' Before I left, Aunt Zelda wasn't going to worship the triple goddess? ''

A: '' At first it was the idea but then we realized it was an impossible mission. ''

S: '' Why? ''

A: '' We simply signed the book of the beast, our lives depend on the will of the Dark Lord and he was not willing to worship another cult.Probably we did not have such serious consequences because he knew that you would be avenged or something of the kind.''

S: '' So we are headed. ''

A: '' Not at least Aunt Zelda has managed to maintain the role of high priestess and they have abolished many of the traditions that involve killing other living beings. ''

S: '' At least this, what about instead of Hilda and the Doctor. Cerberus, should we call him uncle now? ''

A: '' Actually I have it with him. ''

S: '' How come? ''

A: '' Because it took my aunt's kitchen away from me '' we started laughing together. '' They are very close they make a nice couple. ''

S: '' I'm happy for them. What about you and Prudence? ''

A: `` Just before you left she left me because she saw in me the cause of Agatha's madness and Dorcas' death and before I could forgive myself somehow she was already gone with Nicholas to hunt Father Blackwood. ''

When he mentioned the name of Nicholas I was about to choke on the drink and in a shocked voice I ask him about the matter.

S: '' Why would he go with her? ''

Ambrose seemed surprised by my reaction but was trying to pretend nothing happened so I wouldn't be noticed.

A: '' I'm not sure you should tell yourself. ''

He probably doesn't want to tell me because maybe he thinks I'm still feeling something for him and I'm trying to reassure him.

S: '' Ambrose don't worry, you can tell me everything, I'm fine. ''

A: '' He went with her because ... ''

S: '' Continue. ''  
A: '' Because when he learned that you were gone he was probably forever desperate and in order not to suffer he joined Prudence in the search for Father Blackwood. ''

A twinge of pain and guilt pervades my whole body, then I find myself reflecting with myself and if I have to be honest with myself maybe he was the main reason why I left. From another point of view the situation could be funny but for it wasn't both we fled because there wasn't the other, I wonder if one day we will ever have a happy ending because I hope it with all my heart.

After a few minutes of silence I decide to interrupt him to ask a question about something that has been tormenting me for some time in Ambrose.

S: '' Ambrose ... can I ask you for information? ''

A: '' I will do it with pleasure if I am able to give you the answer. ''

S: '' You know the candle spell, don't you? ''

A: '' The one that allows you to break love relationships with someone? ''

S: '' Exactly, that's exactly it. ''

A: '' What are you asking me for? ''

S: '' When Nicholas and I had just broken Prudence advised me to do this spell to end my feelings for him. In a nutshell still at that time I was still confused about my feelings so I practiced this spell on both.

A. '' Let me guess on one of the two subjects did not work. ''

S: '' Exactly, can you tell me why I'm still in love with Nicholas? ''

A: '' My dear cousin, not even the most powerful spell in the world could break true love. ''

S: '' You mean ... ''

A: '' Anyone who has ever seen you from afar could have said that you were made for each other. ''

In saying this my cousin a certain expression of satisfaction as if he were silently saying '' I knew it ''.

When our dinner finally arrives this ends definitively and for the rest of the evening we talk about the plus and minus.


	2. chapter two

POV SABRINA

Concluded the dinner by Doctor Cerberus with my aunt Hilda my cousin and I teleported to our house, where once we entered we noticed a light on in the kitchen so in common agreement we go towards the latter in which there was my aunt who he was reading a newspaper.

The first to enter the room was Ambrose, while I waited to enter the kitchen, he heard Aunt Zelda greet Ambrose and ask him in an authoritarian way `` Ambrose where have you been until now? ''

My cousin replied "nothing extraordinary I went to Dr. Cerberus with a friend of mine."

With a strange expression on our face our aunt said to him '' a friend you brought home '' with this affirmation Ambrose had an embarrassed look and Zelda seemed to notice it too she said `` you don't have to be ashamed you're an adult you can do what you want, at least one of us has fun. ''

He seemed to burst out laughing and said to our aunt "I guess you're misunderstanding the situation Auntie she's not that kind of friend."

Ambrose seemed to have captured his full attention and asked Ambrose '' then explain to me. ''

'' We both know this girl I went out with tonight, you see she has just come home from a long journey. ''

'' Explain Ambrose better. ''

I noticed that Ambrose nodded to me to invite me in, once inside I said in a loud voice "Auntie, I think Ambrose meant that I abdicated and went home."

She stares at me in surprise "Sabrina, is that really you?"

''Yes I am.''

She got up from her chair and ran to hug me.

'' Look, you've grown a lot, have you grown your hair? ''

'' Yes aunt, do you like them? ''

"Very little girl" caresses my hair and says "you have become taller! You have now become a woman."

We hug each other again then all three of us sit at the table to talk for a moment I seemed to have gone back in time when I still didn't know that I am the dark lord's daughter, before I signed the book of the beast, before many things but I realize that we could never return as before too many things have happened.

Before I drowned completely in my thoughts my aunt interrupts the silence created between us ask me `` how long are you going to stay before going back to hell? ''

'' Actually aunt I don't intend to go back to hell anymore if it's not strictly necessary. ''

'' Excuse me Sabrina how you plan to manage your kingdom from here. ''

'' I abdicated in favor of my father. ''

Even if she tried to hide it, my aunt saw that she was in seventh heaven I know her well.

'' But wasn't that what you wanted to do? ''

'' I can't say that these last six months have been bad but the more time passed the more I realized that this was not my place because my life is here. Here is my family, my memories, the my school, my friends and my heart like I couldn't have come back. ''

Suddenly my cousin escapes a satisfied smile as if he understood something that the others had not done so I ask him.

He replied that more than my heart there is someone to this statement my aunt does not seem to understand so I intervene.

'' What do you mean with someone, Ambrose? ''

'' You know very well my dear cousin. ''

Not having understood yet, my aunt says `` keep your secrets as well, I don't want to know anything about it, however you are back at the right time Sabrina. ''

'' For what reason, aunt? ''

'' I suppose Ambrose told you about tomorrow night's party, right? ''

'' Yes, aunt, and now that you've told me about it, I wanted to tell you that I would like to go back to academia. ''

'' You don't know how happy this decision makes me, I suppose you would also like to resume your studies at mortal school, do you? ''

''No''

Both Ambrose and my aunt looked at me in amazement at this decision made by me so I try to give them an explanation.

'' I understand your amazement but to tell you in a simple way from where I decided to compete for the throne something has changed in me. ''

This explanation does not seem to satisfy Ambrose's curiosity asking what exactly had changed and I try to explain to them this strange feeling that I have had in me ever since.

'' When I claimed the throne it happened that all those questions of mortals that were so important to me suddenly were no longer so '' I noticed that they stared at me even more intensely and to settle myself from that situation I ended that speech '' as if my mortal half had died. ''

They both nodded.

'' Now it's getting late and it's time we both go to sleep anyway it doesn't take away from the fact that I expect you both to wake up early tomorrow to help prepare for the party. ''

Having said that, we all wish good night and we both retire to our rooms.  
THE NEXT DAY  
The following morning as at the request of my aunt I get up early and after changing I go to the kitchen to have breakfast. When I am in the kitchen doorway I hear two women talking loudly so I hurried in.

'' Aunt Hilda how nice to see you, how are you here? ''

'' Am I here because I have to help your Aunt Zelda prepare tonight's bouffet? ''

'' If you like, I can help you out. ''

''All right honey.''

'' Where are Ambrose and Aunt Zelda? ''

'' Ambrose came out five minutes ago on errands that your aunt entrusted him while Zelda returned to the academy telling me to give you the list of things to do today in the afternoon. ''

He hands me the sheet is what I see listed are simple tasks the real problem is the length of the list to do which is worrying probably to complete the tasks entrusted to me I will have to skip lunch.

After explaining the situation to my aunt, I propose to help her throughout the morning and then in the afternoon, going to the academy, she accepts.  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
After leaving my aunt Hilda I head towards the academy, once I arrived I see a boy standing in front of the stairs motionless so I tried to attract his attention by asking him if he was fine and he replied positively then turned to me.

What I saw before me was not an unknown face but unfortunately I could not give a name to that face. He was a boy with a sweet face, tall, blond and with blue eyes he looked like the classic prince charming.

I take courage and ask him '' do you also attend the academy? ''

He says with a smile `` yes, I am new, however I am Matthew '' and he reaches out to me. I squeeze it while I introduce myself '' I'm Sabrina, nice to meet you. ''

In response he begins to stare at me carefully with a strange expression as if he was studying my face and then interrupt that strange moment of silence by asking me '' are you Sabrina Spellman? ''

I slowly nod my head I see a big smile forming on his face and I hear myself ask '' do you remember me? ''

Even more confused I ask him "do we know each other?"

'' Yes we met when we were little '' sensing that I hadn't recognized him yet he said '' I'm Matthew Lewis. ''

When he told me his name he immediately understood who he is.

'' You attended elementary and middle school here in Greendale, didn't you? ''

''Exact. Remember we were best friends at the time? ''

With this question old so many good memories resurface that I thought had gone away a long time ago.

'' Of course how I could forget one of the people I cared about most. ''

After saying this affirmation Matthew seemed to blush and so an embarrassing atmosphere was created between us, I intervene with a question.

'' I didn't know you were a wizard too. ''

'' Well I could say the same thing about you Sabrina '' he winked at me and said to me as a seducer "maybe it's destiny."

after this last affirmation on his part I realize that it is getting late and that I still have to finish all the tasks that my aunt Zelda has assigned me and then prepare me for tonight's party.

'' It was good to see you Matthew maybe we will speak tonight at the party, because you will be there tonight, right? ''

'' Yes, I'll be there, so tonight I wish you a good day ''

We say goodbye and everyone goes their own way. I enter the academy and start helping out with the preparations for the party and fulfilling the tasks assigned by my aunt zelda.  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
After finishing my duties, I head to my room at the academy that my aunt assigned me after telling her this morning that I would resume my studies at the academy to prepare for the party.

My room was located in a wing of the academy which was almost completely uninhabited except for my cousin's room in front of me.

Once inside checking the time I realize that I was late, nothing new, and that in less than half an hour I would have had to put make up, comb and dress if I wanted to arrive on time to the party but I knew that there is no I would have never done.

After taking a shower I put on my bathrobe, I leave the bathroom and I see a black box with a red bow on top with a ticket nearby.

'' with affection Daddy ''

I open the box and inside there is a blue dress and matching shoes is probably my father's way of telling me that he wants me to wear this tonight despite costing me to admit it, the suit is really nice so I decide to give in to his unusual request.  
After wearing the dress and heels I dedicate myself to hair so I decide to opt for loose wavy hair.When I finished combing my hair I decided to mirror myself and I really like my reflection so much to ask myself because only a few months ago I wore short hair and a shade that was too light. After arranging my hair I dedicate myself to face makeup and in the end of the process I wear a pair of earrings always given by my father.  
As I define the final details of my outfit I hear someone knocking on my door and then saying:

'' I'm Ambrose, can I come in? ''

''Sure.''

After entering he turns to ask for the door behind him and I feel he is about to start talking but when he turns to me he stops suddenly. Trying to understand what he had I asked him if it was all right.

"All is well. Sabrina you are ..."

''I'm..??'

'' You are truly lovely cousin ... everyone will be at your feet tonight. ''

I start laughing and I start to blush '' thanks for the compliment Ambrose, even if it is not my intention to impress everyone. ''

He with a sly expression on his face says "it's true that you only care about one."

'' Okay, now that you've spoken on the issue out of here I have to finish getting ready. ''

"Sabrina don't be touchy because you know I'm right. Very well now I take the trouble out but try to be quick you're late as usual."

''See you later.''

When she finally leaves my room I find myself thinking about the situation, what Ambrose said is that I want to impress only one person. I hope that what they say is true if you love a person, you let her go, because if she comes back to you it means it has always been yours, and if it doesn't come back, it means it was never yours.

I wonder if Nicholas will be present at this evening's party but what would I say to him? And above all, will he still be angry with me?

I know I did not behave well towards him neglected during the fight against the throne then when things had settled I decided to "run away" from my feelings and go to hell. Who knows how he will be now and how will ours be meeting....

So being locked up in here will not solve the situation I put the last accessory and finally I leave the room to head towards the stairs to go down to the party.

When I got to the stairs I started to walk them while I was doing it I felt that between the students two hazelnuts were watching me and I knew very well who they belonged to.


	3. chapter three

POV NICHOLAS

Arrived at the academy I take part in the party at the beginning of the year which only after days of insistence by my dear friend Prudence I am attending it, which insisted that I had to be distracted and that this was a good opportunity to do it.

After having a drink I go around to find someone I knew so I can talk to each other a few moments later I see Prudence talking to another friend of hers that I didn't know so I decide to join them.

Prudence: "Nicky, you've finally arrived!"

I approach her and kiss her on the cheek. I turned to the other girl and asked Prudence

N: '' Hi Pru, who is your new pretty friend? ''

The girl turned to me and began to blush in a shy voice showed up.

Sophia: '' I'm Sophia, glad to meet you. ''

N: '' The pleasure is all mine, my name is Nicholas, but for friends I am Nick. ''

We shake hands.

Prudence: '' You know Nicky if you want to know something about someone she is the right person to ask, Sophia is aware of everything that happens around her. ''

N: '' Really? '' I ask pretending to be surprised.

Prudence: '' Exactly before you arrived he was telling me about a novelty concerning the Spellman family. ''

Just hearing that surname Sophia and Prudence gained all my attention.

N: '' What is it about? ''

Sophia: '' Apparently it is said that one of their relatives returned from a long journey yesterday afternoon and that he will most likely attend the academy here with us. ''

Sophia is talking about a relative of theirs who has returned from a long journey and if these words are true it is very likely that she is Sabrina. Driven by curiosity I decide to ask her if she knows the name of the girl and while doing it Prudence observes me in a way intrigued as if he was studying me.

N: '' Sophia do you by chance know the girl's name? ''

Sophia: '' No I don't know the name, I only saw her from a distance and she is a very pretty girl. ''

Prudence: "Are you by any chance blonde?"

Sopha: '' Yes, by chance do you know you know this mysterious girl? ''

Prudence: "If it is who I think it is, it can be but if it is as you say it will attend the academy then we will have the opportunity to see it for sure. What do you say, Nicky?"

Dr. N: '' I think you're right Prudence sooner or later we'll understand who he is. ''

Sophia: '' You are both right anyway, I think it is highly likely that she will come to the party and consequently see her already tonight. ''

Prudence: '' Whatever happens I am sure that sooner or later we will meet this mystery girl especially if she attends the academy. ''  
Sophia: "Can I ask you a question?"

N: '' Of course. ''

Sophia: "What is all your interest in the Spellman due to?"

Prudence: "Well we can say that in a certain sense we are very close to the Spellman for different reasons."

Sophia: '' I understand, however I think your curiosity will not have to wait much longer '' then with a gesture of the hand he points to the stairs '' that's girl. ''

We both turn in the direction of the stairs and we see the girl that despite the past months I recognized her instantly. Immediately I noticed that in these months they had grown a lot almost to not recognize her anymore.

Before she was already very beautiful but now there is not even a term to describe how beautiful Sabrina had become.

Prudence: "Well at least now we know who the mysterious girl is, Nicky."

Sophia: '' So who are you? ''

Prudence: "Sabrina Spellman."

Sophia: "You mean the half-breed? Do you mean the daughter of the Dark Lord?"

Prudence nodded.

Sophia: '' I don't know if you think like me but I think she is really a bitch it is no wonder that she followed in her father's footsteps.There are rumors that she is even more selfish and cruel than her father. ''

Prudence with an expression of approval agrees with her and I give them both a warning look to stop her with these insults. Then in an angry tone I invite both of them to stop talking badly about her behind her.

I hear the girl approach Prudence and ask her in a low voice why I had reacted so badly and Prudence told her that I am very fond of her and that I don't want anyone to hurt her feelings.

I go back to observe Sabrina who is now near the window and is chatting with another boy with whom she seemed to be having fun and a flash of jealousy pervades me despite the fact that I know that I have no right to be having been I breaking up with her long ago.

N: '' Do either of you know what the new guy named Sabrina is called? ''

Sophia: "It's my Latin classmate's name is Matthew."

N: '' What kind is he? ''

I perceived that Sophia did not understand the cause of all these questions but still continued to answer me.

Sophia: '' He is a charming guy and has a calm character he is the kind of guy that everyone wants in a few words. ''

Prudence: "Any problem, Nicky? Aren't you going to be jealous?"

Now Sabrina is alone and without answering Prudence I go to her.  
POV SABRINA  
When I got to the party I took a drink to help me manage the tension, caused by the awareness of the presence of a certain person on the other side of the room.

After having finished drinking the contents of the glass, I put the glass on the counter and turn around to try to locate it and when I do, I see it talking to Prudence and another girl who makes him sweet eyes.

In the meantime someone approaches me and greets me right now that I'm not in the mood to speak.

Matthew: '' Hi Sabrina, I was really hoping to meet you tonight. ''

S: '' I'm here '' I say to him in an annoyed tone.

Matthew: '' Forgive me, I'm leaving now and I won't bother you anymore. ''

Before he left I stopped him and apologized for blaming my bad temper.

M: "There is a full moon ... they say it affects people's mood. Maybe that's the motivation?"

S: "It may be."

M: '' In reality, you and the moon look alike. ''

S: '' Why are we both bright? ''

M: "No, I was referring to the dark side that you both have."

S: '' You are wrong I have no dark side '' they say defensively. '' I am what you see. ''

M: '' Everyone has a secret, and from what I've heard you are one of the ones who has the most. ''

S: "What's yours?"

He seems to study my question and remains in total silence.

S: '' If there is someone mysterious here, that is you. I know almost nothing about you. ''

M: '' This is my dark side. ''

Subject: '' See, I don't care about mysterious kids anymore, Matthew. You came late '' I conclude the sentence with a sad smile.

M: '' What are you afraid of? ''

S: '' What do you mean? ''

Matthew gets closer and closer to me as long as we are only a few centimeters away and caresses my hand.  
M: '' I know you feel it too, '' he says in a provocative tone.

S: "In what sense?"

M: '' You know when you feel that something is about to happen '' he touches my hand again and says '' there is no need to rush it. ''

Before I could answer someone was calling him from across the room and we bid farewell with the promise to meet again at the party.

While I was serving myself another glass from the counter I noticed that a very familiar figure approached me, I strengthened myself and went to meet him.

Subject: "Good evening, Nicholas."

Nicholas: "Good evening, Miss Spellman, too. How are you?"

S: "All right, how are you?"

N: '' The same. ''

S: "I'm happy for you."

N: '' So how long have you been back from hell? ''

S: "For exactly one day."

N: '' Are you here for a simple visit or for a little more permanent? ''

S: '' Actually I will never go back to hell again. ''

A smile formed on Nicholas's face despite trying to seem indifferent to the news I gave him.

S: '' It's nice of you to worry about me Nicholas. ''

N: '' You know very well that I will always do it. ''

Having said these words my heart starts beating even faster than normal but I was wondering what was the real purpose of this statement he just made.

But before I could say anything, she heard a shrill but very familiar voice calling us both.

Dorcas: '' Come on, the others are waiting for us. ''

The redhead took hold of his arm and dragged him away with her so I decided to follow them.

S: '' Dorcas where are we going? And who else would be waiting for us? ''

Dorcas: '' Have patience for a little half-breed then you will have your answers. ''

After Dorcas has led us to the opposite side of the academy we find ourselves in front of a door in one of the unused classrooms of the Dorcas academy opens the door and we enter all three. Once inside I notice that Ambrose is inside the room, Prudence, Matthew and two other girls I don't know.

Prudence: "We are all fully booked at last. Welcome to our little party. Come and sit."

I'm going to sit on my right is Ambrose and Matthew is on the other side.

M: '' It's me again and it seems that the world cannot help but make us stay together '' concludes the sentence with a wink I couldn't help replying with a smile

S: '' Don't be a fool '' then I hit him on the arm with a fake.

He pretends to be injured in the limb and we both laughed attracting the attention of everyone present including Nicholas who looked at us very annoyed and seemed very annoyed with the situation.

Prudence: "Did we miss something? Do you already know each other?"

S: "It has been a long time to be honest."

Prudence: '' Then we got together to play a game all together. ''

Nick: '' What kind of game, Pru? ''

Prudence: '' Obligation or truth. ''

S: "I didn't know you liked deadly games."

Prudence: '' Usually they don't, but this is an exception.I wanted to inform those present that if someone had the intention of leaving, I inform them that they will not be able to do it until at least all those present have participated in at least one round. ''

Ambrose with a scornful tone answers her '' congratulations you have trapped us '' in response she throws him a smile.The tension between them could be perceived even from very far right now I wonder if for them one day there will be an opportunity to reconcile but as things stand right now I don't think that moment is near.

Prudence started the game by challenging Matthew he chose truth.

Prudence: "What is your most beautiful memory?"  
Matthew seemed relieved of the question asked to him probably will have told him about Prudence's bad reputation.

Matthew: `` Easy my best memory was when I sang a song to the girl I liked at school play. ''

I remember that moment that happened long ago when he had finished the song and said it was for me all the parents had turned to me and I had turned red like a tomato. When he had revealed his favorite memory he turned around and smile.

Prudence looks at me surprised and asks me if I was the little girl in the story and I reply positively.

Ambrose: '' Finally I give a face to this famous Matthew I remember that for the next three years Sabrina has spoken nothing but you. ''

He smiled awkwardly.

Evilly Prudence urged Matthew to tell the episode in detail, I guess he did it just to annoy me.

Matthew: `` Prudence there is not much to tell simply I played a song to the most beautiful girl that I have ever met to convince her to go out with me but as you can see for yourself I have not had much success. ''

Dorcas: '' I suppose you were already with the witch hunter at the time? ''

S: '' No. Harvey and I got together a few months before my baptism, can we change the subject? ''

After this little debate we start playing again after it was up to Ambrose who opted for truth so he told his embarrassing experience then it fell to Nicholas who had to fulfill an obligation after a few steps my turn came with which we would have concluded this torture.

It was Sophia who challenged me, one of the girls I didn't know, I decided to be brave so I chose obligation.

Sophia: '' I challenge you to kiss Matthew. ''

At this sentence my body in response is immobilized as if every muscle of mine had petrified I felt uncomfortable for many reasons which however related not only to the strange request but also to the reaction that another person could have if I fulfilled the obligation.

Dorcas in a shrill voice said to me '' if you don't feel like Sabrina I think Sophia would have no problem giving you a simpler challenge. ''

It is as if I had found myself in an intersection with two possible roads to follow the first one in which I refuse the obligation but giving the opportunity to those sluts to laugh at me in the future and then there was the second road in which I kiss Matthew but injuring more than one person.

Matthew tried to reassure me that if I didn't want to do it wasn't a problem, I knew that if I refused the obligation I would have given satisfaction to those sluts but if I had accepted it I would have done more damage on the emotional front I was trapped but l pride prevailed over everything else.  
At that point I take Matthew's face and kissed it with tenderness and transport when we finished our breath we both broke away and turned to Sophia who stares at me with a satisfied expression as if she had got what she wanted.

Instantly I didn't understand what his purpose was but then when I saw the expression on Nicholas's face I sensed that his goal somehow involves him.

He turned to me with a sad look I knew that by kissing Matthew I would have hurt him but my pride has not subsided and now I pay the consequences. he was the one who left me at the end of the day I am a free woman. I am free to do what I want, to be with whoever I want, to kiss whoever I want but then why am I so bad but inside me actually I knew why well.

Nicholas at one point got up abruptly telling everyone that he had enough of staying in that room and went to the door to get out of there and I was ready to get up to follow him wherever he went but another person who opened the door door preceded us.

Zelda: "What did the seven of you think you were doing? Are you aware that all your schoolmates are on the other side of the school and also your teachers know that you will not get away with it this time."

Dorcas: '' But Ms. Spellman got together here just to have some fun, we would be back soon. ''

Zelda: `` I have no intention of staying here to hear your banal apologies, now go back immediately, I will communicate your punishment to you tomorrow.Sabrina and Ambrose do not think you are exempted. ''

I would say this is a good start for my return to my old life an imminent punishment, my angry aunt, Prudence and Dorcas who want to get my life back in trouble, a bitch who goes around my ex, my angry ex with me because I kissed another and clear things up with Matthew.

After apologizing to my aunt Nick literally leaves the room after I apologize, I also follow him to his room.

S: '' Can we talk? ''


	4. chapter four

POV SABRINA

When Nicholas left the classroom he seemed very upset so I decided to follow him while knowing that leaving that room with just a simple apology would only irritate my aunt only and that I would face the consequences the next day despite this I decided to take the risk.

Once through the door, I start to walk down the corridor, but following it didn't turn out to be a simple task because Nicholas was walking really fast. To induce him to slow down I called him once but he didn't slow down by a second so I tried a second attempt.

S: '' Nicholas slow down, please! ''

This he stops and turns to me and then comes to meet me, he took my hand gently and without saying a word he starts walking non-stop while I followed him until a few minutes later when Nick stops in front of a door and enters .

Once I entered he too let go of my hand and went to sit on the sofa and gestured for me to close the door behind me I did and went over to him.

S: "We can talk."

He sighed and said "sure."

'' Nicholas I just wanted to make sure you were really well. ''

Dr. N: "Yes, Spellman, I'm in perfect health now that you know you can go back to the others and have fun at the party. Don't worry about me, go ahead."

I am not aware of the exact reason, but I understand the irony in his statement, perhaps why I know him very well.

S: '' You are kidding me, '' I say in an angry tone.

He seemed shocked by my sudden mood swings so I took the opportunity on the fly to assert my reasons.

S: '' Listen, I know that things between us are not the best, but you are not forced to act like an asshole towards me while I simply worry about you. ''

N: '' I would also apologize, but see Sabrina I don't know why you should worry so much about me you have no obligations towards me. ''

S: '' Didn't it occur to you that perhaps my concern for you stems from the affection I feel for you? ''

At this moment Nicholas seems to be really in pieces. He is sitting on the sofa with his hands covering his face and the only thing I would like now is to be there next to him to reassure him and tell him that together we will overcome everything.

But shortly after I return to reality reminding myself that I missed that opportunity months ago when he was even worse and I didn't help him so I lost it.

S: '' I know I wasn't close to you long ago, but now whatever you need I will be there. ''

I go to the sofa and sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort on my part.

S: '' I'm not going anywhere I'm here and I'm not going anywhere because that's what friends do. ''

N: '' Then the two of us are friends. ''

You could clearly see the confusion on his face.

S: '' Of course we are. ''

Having said that, I offer him a weak smile.

N: '' Thanks Sabrina for being here despite everything that has happened between us, you know you're one of the closest things to a family that I have. ''

With an act of courage I kiss him on the cheek.

So we stood still in silence staring at the background music from the party below to keep us company.

The music stopped suddenly and then returned with another song, it is a sweet and slow melody that speaks of perfect love for two lovers who want to dance together.

Nicholas gets up from the sofa and turns to me, taking my hand, gently saying "dance with me."

He nodded shyly and leads me to the center of the room and under the steps of the song my one only love I wrapped my hands around the base of his neck while he took my waist, we begin to move slowly together.

Nicholas: '' Did I tell you that you are beautiful tonight? '' He said with a whisper in my ear making me blush.

S: '' No, but thanks for the compliment '' and with a weak smile I made a brief observation '' you too are not to be thrown away Scratch. ''

He laughed softly.  
N: '' You know I missed all this. ''

I rest my head on his chest to feel him closer to me.

S: '' And what exactly did you miss? ''

N: '' A little 'everything. I missed the academy, Greendale, my friends and ...' '

He stopped in mid-sentence, not understanding the reason and out of curiosity I asked him to finish the sentence.

SELF...? ''

He didn't seem to want to know how to finish his sentence so I stop the dance and move my head away from his chest I look him in the eyes and I beg him to continue.

And after a short moment he resumed conducting the dance and continued his speech.

N: '' The thing that I missed most of all you are Sabrina. ''

In response I put myself back in the same position as before with my head on his chest with the only difference that I hold Nicholas even closer to me as if I didn't want him to detach from me.

N: '' The news that you had left to go to rule hell caused me so much pain that a few months ago I thought that if I had gone too I would no longer have missed you and instead it was even worse. ''

At this confession my heart became heavier.

N: '' I missed talking to you, I missed being with you and even being there with you when you needed my help. ''

He made me twirl so that I would move away from him and then re-attach myself to him afterwards he guides me in dance moves that I didn't even think I knew then when we started to follow a more peaceful rhythm as the song continues his speech.

N: '' I think I'm going to go crazy ..... because being close to me makes me mad but also staying away from me ... I can't imagine myself in a future in this world without you. ''

He places a tender kiss on my forehead.

N: '' I ask myself every day what you did to reduce me like this because I really don't know. ''

I fern twirling on myself once more. He left a free hand that I went to place on his shoulder while Nicholas leaned his on his waist to draw me closer to him again.

N: '' Please don't be silent. Tell me something, anything. ''

The song has just ended and now under the footsteps of Rihanna's song stay we start our dance again.

S: '' Oh .... Nick. ''

Dr. N: '' I know I was selfish in telling you these things after everything I've done. ''

S: '' Well you are not alone in making mistakes when we were together I too have my share of guilt. ''

N: '' I'm sorry first. ''

S: '' For what? ''

N: '' For the reaction I had before when you kissed Martin for that stupid obligation. ''

Upon hearing the nickname he gave Matthew, I spontaneously laughed despite all the things that happened, certain things never change.

S: '' You mean Matthew ... right?

N: '' Isn't that what I said? '' He said with a smile.

S: '' Nick ... Matthew and I are just friends, friends who haven't seen each other for a long time and I strongly doubt that there will be something in the future. ''

Nick even though he was trying to hide it, I feel that his body that is against mine has relaxed.

N: '' Sabrina ... I need to know how things really are between the two of us. ''

He stops and stares at me waiting for my declaration of his first speech so I stop our dance for a moment.

S: '' What I mean is simple I love you Nicholas Scratch, I have loved you since our first meeting even though I wasn't fully aware of it at the time, and honestly hell is better than being in a world where we two we are not together. ''

Having said that she hugs me very hard, she lifts me slightly and then gives me a kiss.


End file.
